


Why?

by thewossum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni's death, Can't live know more, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewossum/pseuds/thewossum
Summary: *I do not agree with suicide or self harm. If anyone has a problem reading things about these matters, then please don't read. If triggered easily, then don't read. I have left a warning so don't come complain to me.*





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not agree with suicide or self harm. If anyone has a problem reading things about these matters, then please don't read. If triggered easily, then don't read. I have left a warning so don't come complain to me.*

_Dear Agni,_

_Why? Just why? Why did you leave me? Why did you sacrifice your life in exchange for mine. Why didn't you let me die with you? It would have been so much easier if you had. Ciel and Sebastian told me what really happened, that his twin killed you. I didn't believe them at first, but then he came after me._

_Sebastian and Ciel showed up, before he could harm me. Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill him while he protected me. I couldn't hold back the tears. To know that my 2nd best friend protected me after he said he didn't like me so many times._

_That he protected me when my first best friend couldn't. I love Ciel and Sebastian so much, but they will nor could they ever replace you. For you Agni, was not just my best friend and my butler. You were and still are my lover._

_That is why it pain's me so much, to be apart from you. To not be waken up by your smiling face. To not have you make sweet love to me. To not hear you say "Jo Agna" or "Yes, my prince" every time I gave you a order. It hurts, it hurts so much. That is why, I'm going to where you are. We will meet again soon, Agni. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, Agni._

_Love, Soma_

*Gunshot*

I had blood coming out of my mouth. It hurt, but know where near as much as the pain I got from losing you. I lay here on the ground and bring my hand above my face. I can see him. "Agni."

I say whilst coughing up more blood. Everything was going blurry. I heard the door open, I heard Ciel and Sebastian's voice. I do believe I hear Ciel crying. I smile to myself, never thought he would cry in front of people. I felt a hand intertwine with my own. I look up and see Ciel with tears streaming down his face. I smile and choke out " Ciel, I'm sorry. I just can't live without him."

Ciel nodded, Sebastian hugged Ciel from behind and said " Ciel, I would of do the same if I ever lost you." Sebastian looked at me and said "Rest now, Prince Soma. Go to your beloved." I nod, as I felt all the life drain from my body. Agni I'm coming.

I could see him he looked happy, sad and angry. I've missed his face. I run to him. I hug him tight, tears running down my face and say " Agni, I love you." He smiles and puts a giant hand on my head and says "Oh, Prince Soma I love you more."He leans down and kisses me passionately. He then smiles and says "I waited for you." Hand in hand, we walk into the light together.


End file.
